Mad About Titan Weapons
Mad About Titan Weapons is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in the Empire of Mor Ardain. It features a conversation between Newt and other characters. Introduction Newt :"Hahaha, excellent! What a spectacle! Hey, look here! This one's a military transport vessel...and that is what we'd call a destroyer!" Newt's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Newt." |-|Nia= : :"You look like you're havin' fun, Newt." |-|Zeke= : :"Having fun, eh, Newt?" |-|Mòrag= : :"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Newt." Newt :"Well, duh! The latest and greatest warships of the Ardainian navy, all in one place! Who wouldn't get excited? Aaah! Look over there! That one being refitted is the newest model of amphibious assault ship! It's the flagship of Division One of the Second Imperial Guard, you know!" Newt's Driver :(What should I reply?) Option 1 (Newt Trust +1000) Newt's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Wow, Newt, you really like your battleships, don't you?" |-|Nia= : :"Newt, you sure do like battleships, huh?" |-|Zeke= : :"Newt, you seriously like battleships, eh?" |-|Mòrag= : :"My word, Newt, you really do like battleships, don't you?" Newt :"No, you're totally off-base!" Newt's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Huh? ...I am?" |-|Nia= : :"Eh? ...Off-base?" |-|Zeke= : :"Off-base? Me?" |-|Mòrag= : :"How do you mean?" Newt :"Well, the terms are often incorrectly conflated... A "battleship" is actually the name of just one class of military vessel. When speaking more generally, the correct term is "warship" or "combat vessel". There are many subcategories, like destroyers, escort vessels, cruisers or battleships... And of course we can't forget transport vessels and other specialized craft... Then you can divide them by specific duty, or by the size of the Titan they incorporate, or by their capabilities..." Newt's Driver |-|Rex= : :"OK, I get it! I don't think I'll remember any of that if you rattle it off so quickly..." |-|Nia= : :"OK, OK, OK! Nobody'll get anything from a lecture like that..." |-|Zeke= : :"Enough, already... I've got it now, so please just wind down a bit?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Enough! Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to shout. That wasn't very professional of me." Newt :"Oh, really? I was only just getting to the really cool part, but OK... Well, I guess I'll tell you the rest later at some point! Whoa! That ship's been specifically made for the Imperial Guard! I cannot believe it's here! C'mon, Driver-person! Let's dash!" Newt's Driver :"......" Option 2 (Newt Trust +900) Newt's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Wow, Newt, you really like the Ardainian army, don't you?" |-|Nia= : :"Newt, you sure do like Ardainian military stuff, huh?" |-|Zeke= : :"Newt, you seriously are an Ardainian army buff, eh?" |-|Mòrag= : :"My word, Newt, you really do like the Ardainian military, don't you?" Newt :"Well, obviously! The Ardainian Armed Forces are the finest army in the world! Unlike other countries, in Mor Ardain the state controls the army directly...putting a lot of effort into R&D based around applying ancient technology...to create the world's most modern and technologically advanced military force! And by the way, the Urayan military uses mercenary forces mostly, so...each town's training and equipment can differ, making the units hard to balance! Mor Ardain have a ton of elite officers to lead their forces, too - not least the mighty Flamebringer, of course." Newt's Driver |-|Rex= : :"OK, OK, I get the picture! I don't think I'd ever be able to remember all that..." |-|Nia= : :"Fine, I get it! You can stop now. I appreciate the effort, but that's all in one ear, right out the other..." |-|Zeke= : :"Enough, enough already! You're talking my ear off with all this nonsense..." |-|Mòrag= : :"I'm sorry, that's enough. I think I got the gist, though." Newt :"Aw, come on, there's tons more I've got to talk about! I know! How about I tell you stories about all the commanding officers? We'll be here till morning, so get comfortable!" Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Newt Heart-to-Hearts